


There's still hope

by lynnstarr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 01:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: I wanted one thing from endgame. One thing. Maybe there's still hope.. a mini fic I found in my notes that I forgot about writing.
Kudos: 1





	There's still hope

Among the chaos, the death, the dusted, lay his body. They couldn't bury the ash that remained of their friends and family. They could at least take his. Such a waste, had Shuri had a few more minutes they could have separated the stone from him.. he could have lived.. or at least not died so brutally. 

Thor, respecting that this man was worthy of wielding his hammer, knew that meant he was worthy to have his body taken care of. He couldnt bring himself to bury him, in case they were able to fix this. He carried him to Shuri's lab and lay him there. 

Over time, he forgot the body was even there. They all did. They'd fought and killed Thanos.. then fought and killed him again, losing more people in the process. So much happened over the five years.. nobody thought to ask where he was. Only Wanda truly mourned him. 

After such a battle all anyone can truly do is try to move on with their lives. Shuri had gone home to do just that, pick up where she left off. She jumped back when she saw Vision's body laying there on the table. 

When she collected herself she said, "you are very well preserved for laying here five years." She blew off the layers of dust and began to look him over. "You are mostly machine.. maybe.. if your memory is in tact, I can repair your body.. one less death on our hands."


End file.
